An Officers Duty
by Mini-Yumi
Summary: Just a story kicking around in my head, implied Shakarian Hey just an update right now I'm working on more chapters folks! Sorry sorry i'll write a better summary too.
1. Chapter 1

An Officers Duty

characters:  
>Cen Ardand<br>Eri Shepard-Vakarian

She glared at her left arm hanging uselessly at her side, it figures her shields would have failed at that exact moment one of her attackers had hit her with pull. At least it was only dislocated not like her leg which had taken a bullet, she groaned then letting her head fall back against her squad car. She wasn't sure how much blood she'd lost, but she was out of medigel as well as thermal clips. Her only chance was getting through to c-sec again, she gritted her teeth and reached for her communicator again "C-sec? Commander Bailey? Come in! This is officer Shepard-Vakarian requesting immediate assistance!" With disgust she threw her communicator to the ground "Damnit, that asshole's blocking my communicator" she muttered, suddenly she heard her attackers break fire for a moment. She wasn't sure if she was delirious from the pain or if she was going deaf but it sounded like her attackers had begon to concentrate their fire elsewhere. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to make it 2 feet without passing out, but on the other hand her options weren't that appealing. Try to make a break for it, possibly aggravating her injuries more making them more serious than they were. Or she could sit there dead in the water waiting for one of them to finish her off, and she had no guarantee that the one drawing fire was a friendly.

Biting back an oath she uses her right hand to grip the door of her squad car to lift herself up. Favoring her injured leg she slowly stands up. Peeking around the car she checks to see how many of them are watching her. Narrowing her eyes more to see properly than anger she realizes the mercs are wearing a familiar outfit, suddenly a shot rings out as it whizzes past her head she gasps. Before she can bring up her weakened shield the merc who shot at her is already aiming his assault rifle at her. Her last concious thought was "_So this is how it ends, huh? Dead in some back alley of the citadel_" she closes her eyes and waits for the bullet that never comes as she cracks open her eyes she's greeted with the face of an unsmiling definitely pissed off turian. He's trying to say something to her but before he can a merc shouts out "Grenade!" Her eyes widened as the turian tackles her to the ground behind her squad car and covers her smaller frame with his. Normally she'd have a wise crack saved up for that but the grenade explodes and knocks her off her feet. As she falls her head smacks the ground hard, knocking her out and the last thing she see's is the turian yelling at her... "shepard-vakarian?" She wanted to laugh but felt like she'd been hit dead on by a charging krogan her last thought was "_Should shorten my name thats a mouthful_" The turian growled "damnit" At least she was still breathing that was a plus, while he was looking at the bright side the mercs were down to 2. Moving quickly to the squad car he aims his sniper rifle trying to bring the mercs into his sight properly when they begin to retreat. Not wanting to draw their attention any more now that they were leaving he remained crouched where he was.

As their voices fade out completely he turns to look at the young c-sec officer he'd arrived to late to help properly. She'd been banged up pretty badly, her left leg was bleeding profusely and her left arm dangled at an unnatural angle. Broken at worst, Dislocated at best, a few cuts on her forehead where bleeding but not as bad as the leg. Bending down he picked her up alarmed by how little she weighed he'd awkwardly carried her to his car. Getting in he tapped his communicator, and got in touch with C-sec. "Commander Bailey? Yeah its Cen Ardand I found your officer she's in pretty rough shape those mercs were far more numerous than what was initially reported." He paused listening quietly as he drove the car to Huerta hospital, "No.. yeah im on my way to the hospital now... Be there in a few minutes... no i didn't see her partner... yes i know thats suspicious. Anyways im at the hospital now Commander, I'll be there if you need me" With a sigh he disconnected the call and tossed his ear piece to the backseat of his car. Turning to look at his unconcious passenger he sighs and shakes his head "You're more trouble than you're worth sometimes Eri."

With a sigh he makes it to the hospital and picking her up gently he walks in. As he's about to enter the hospital orderlies rush out to meet him, bailey must have called ahead to let them know he was arriving. He lets them take Eri from his arms, as much as he liked to tell himself that he didn't feel anything for the young woman he knew it was a lie. He was worried about her, looking at his hand he see's her blood on them for the first time, no that was wrong he was letting himself see her blood. Sighing he goes to the restroom and washes his hands as he dries them he sighs to himself. "keep dreaming Ardand it's not like she's just going to remember you its been years since you last saw each other, not to mention how you left her. " Running a hand over his face, he leans back against the wall next to her room. He wasn't looking forward to the hastle that would be showing up soon. An attack like this on the primarchs daughter would bring the turian councillor as well as more c-sec officers. And lucky him he was smack dab in the middle of it, although why she would have been there in the first place was a mystery she had told bailey her partner had called her to meet up, with a possible lead on a case they had been working. Bailey had mentioned that her partner had spent a lot of time trying to convince her to drop the case. But of course she was raised by two of the most stubborn individuals the universe had seen. His head hit the wall as he groaned, "great!" the primarch would be here soon, as well as the commander and it would be a security nightmare.

He turned and slipped into the room to sit in a chair he'd placed near the door, Eri was still unconcious he leaned forward and took her smaller hand in his. "hey, i guess im the last person you'd want to see right now." he sighed heavily "I don't know what you were doing there, but goddamnit Eri. You do this all the damn time, running off trying to save the world." He was tracing his thumb over her skin in small circles. "We have a lot to talk about whenever you're awake, I don't have an excuse for what I did. But there isn't much i can tell you that doesn't make me sound like a complete asshole" He placed both hands over her small one and lifts her hand to his lips and presses a small kiss to her knuckles. "But right now im here, and you're going to be okay thats all that matters this moment." Leaning forward he brushes some hair from her face. "Get better soon i'll be right here, watching. So get as much rest as you can." He settled back into his chair watching her, the motion of her chest rising and falling with her breath helped relax them, she would pull through this.. Right now he would sit here, and think of how much he could tell her. Especially why someone she would have thought dead was back, alive and breathing that was not a conversation he was looking forward too. But she deserved it, his eyes were drawn right back to her she would have a few scars but she would walk properly. The bullet hadn't done that much damage to her leg, which was a blessing. Her arm had been dislocated and had been popped back into place she was damned tough. Although what she had been drawn into would change her, the question was how? Another question he wasn't looking forward to answering. He was tired, he'd been up since they brought her in, six..seven? maybe it was eight hours ago. He couldn't remember, the steady sound of her breathing was lulling him to sleep, when he fell asleep he wasn't even aware of it. She'd woken up a few minutes ago groggy but aware of two things, the first thing was she wasn't in her bed in her small apartment

She was a little disoriented but the smell of antiseptic and cleaning product that never really could cover up the subtle sweetness of death just screamed hospital. Which was unfortunate as she hated the damn places, the second thing was she wasn't alone in the room. She stared at the turian sleeping in the chair beside her bed, how long had she been out? She wouldn't be able to tell from the light the citadel kept the settings on day all the time. For a few brief seconds she wanted to be on earth or even palaven at least then the day/night cycle wasn't as screwed up. She tried to sit up and was rewarded with pain, every muscle ached and she hissed out a breath between her teeth. Wincing she made it into a sitting position.


	2. Chapter 2

Images flashed through her mimd of what had happened before she'd been moved to the infirmary and she dropped her face into her hands groaning. "Of all the people it had to be" She muttered resentfully under her breath. Holding onto her side she runs her hands along the rough fabric of the bandages. Sighing again she twists her hands together in her lap her hair swung forward to hide her face. She fought to control her breathing and get a grip on the situation. The second thing was something she wasn't sure she wanted to deal with, she threw a glare at the sleeping turian, _"Either i'm dead, dreaming or you're just a ghost here to haunt me" _she whispers brokenly, furiously blinking her eyes when her vision began to swim. Two small tears hit her knuckles and she angrily wipes them away. Her arm hurt like hell but it was still attached which was a very good thing looking down she lifts the blanket up to check her leg. The bullet must not have been very deep, she flexxed her toes and moved her leg up slightly. Her movements sent a ripple of pain up her leg. She looked around the room again she wasn't in the Intensive Care Unit, which was a blessing it'd be easier to sneak out.

She slowly pushed the blanket off and she gingerly swung her legs off the side of the bed shooting nervous glances at the sleeping turian in the chair. She winced as her bare feet hit the floor and she let out a small gasp. Panicking her eyes flew to the turian her whole body froze in that position. Her heart was stuck in her throat and the silence seemed to roar in her ears. After what seemed like an eternity she slid off the bed, looking at her arm she removed the wires in her arm. She padded to the door as silent as she could be, the door whooshed open silently as she peeked out into the hall. Cursing to herself she slid back into the room. Nurses where all over the hallway. "no getting out that way" she muttered to herself quickly looking around the room she realized she had a window, it would be a tight fit but she didn't really have much of a choice at the moment. She soo didn't want to be there when her parents showed up and the conversation with... him wasn't something she wanted to have. If at all, she moved to the window and started to open it slowly. And sighed the window was out too, unless she wanted to take a concrete swandive. "Finally realized you cant get out?" She whirled around one had reflexively reaching for her side arm or would have been had she been wearing it. Crossing her arms over her chest she swallows hard and looks away pointedly refusing to look him in the face. His voice had become deeper, rougher like whiskey but it was still smooth like chocolate and it washed over her like an ocean wave. She struggled to keep from drowning in him, and the urge to throw herself at him. "I'm surprised Eri, Its not like you to be so quiet" The arrogance was still there, and that cock sure attitude made her fingers itch but whether it was because she wanted to punch him or strangle him was up for debate. He'd gotten up from his chair and he towered over her now she still refused to meet his gaze she wrapped her arms around herself.

She wished she had her uniform on or at least had her side arm on her, despite the hospital outfit she felt naked and vulnerable. Questions and accusations flew through her mind, and she opened her mouth to speak only to find the words lodged in her throat. Finally she managed to croak out "I dont talk to dead men Cen" Cen placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face to his. Her eyes where bright emeralds unshed tears making them sparkle. The naked emotion unsettled him she'd always been good at hiding her feelings. She looked like hell, she was severely underweight and it looked as if she hadn't slept in a couple months. Her cheeks were guant, hollow and her hair was stringy, and lay limp against her face. When it used to cascade down her shoulders, a honey brown waterfall but now she almost looked like one of the husks from the old vids minus the hardware packaging.. "Eri.. I wan-" he began but was cut off when her hand cracked across his cheek. "Don't," her voice cracked and trembled so far from its usual tones he refused to rub the spot she'd hit. He deserved it and more, he braced himself for another swing but was suprised when she collapsed against his chest her thin frail shoulders shaking as she clung to him. With a sigh he gently wrapped his arms around her shivering frame and held her close resting his chin on her head. He struggled to ignore how every fiber of his being screamed that something was wrong, someone else had touched her.. hurt her. She pulled away quickly rubbing her arm her motions are short, and jerky. "I think somethings wrong" she begins to pace back and forth her emotions where going haywire and her skin itched. She scratched hard at her arm her nails leaving deep gouges in the pale flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

Cen winced and grabbed her hands holding the smaller hands between his larger ones. He stares at her _"Are you going to tell me what you were doing out there alone?" _He hissed to her his voice low as his grip tightened on her hands. She tried briefly to try and get her hands back, giving up she sighs as she lets her hair fall forward hiding her face. _"whats it to you?" _she hisses back, her face tightening in anger as she ripped her hands from his grip she wrapped her arms tight around her body again. Turning she stares out the window towards the citadel and an awkward silence falls between them as the only sounds in the room are the muffled cars and occasional voice outside the room. Eri sighed and dropped her shoulders as she turns around and stares at him again "Why is it so important that you need to know why i was there, and how did you know i was going to be there I didn't tell anyone" She crossed her arms over her chest and leans back against the wall watching his face. Cen rubbed at his temples as a stubborn glint appeared in her eyes. "Eri you know I ca-" the rest of his sentence was cut off by an outburst of "Bullshit" She hissed and marched up to him so she was toe to toe, but she still had to crane her neck to look him in the face which pissed her off even more than him trying to stonewall her. "You are going to tell me exactly how and why you knew I'd be there when i didn't even tell bailey where i was" She placed her palms on his chest and shoved hard but considering how weak she was he barely even budged. "You want to know what i was doing out there alone with no back up? You're going to tell me everything. For example how exactly does a dead man rise from the grave?" She was practically yelling as she finished her sentence her nails digging deep into her palms leaving crescent shaped welts it was only then when she realized what she was doing so she stepped away dragging her hands through limp tangled honey brown locks and took a deep shuddering breath.

Cen gritted his teeth and his fingers flexed into a fist as he fought to control his temper, "I didn't leave because I **wanted** to Eri" He stepped towards her and lifted his hand to her but let it drop to his side as her eyes met his "I had no choice, I had to go undercover and i couldn't tell you" He rubbed the back of his neck "Eight years.. I mourned you after the accident, You told me it was a routine op" She fisted her hands in her hair again more to keep herself occupied. "And then when the ship that was supposed to be carrying you home was blown to pieces i went crazy Cen. Do you understand? I literally fell apart and it took me three of the eight years you've been gone to pull myself back together. And now eight years later you waltz back on the scene, all Hey how are ya? And you expect me to believe that you **had no choice**?" she struggled to keep her voice down and her hands at her sides "You always have a choice, You could have told me or at least let me know that you would be going dark. At least i would have known you were alive, i could have dealt with that" She fought for composure her anger spiking as her vision began to swim as her eyes filled with unshed tears. Blinking furiously she beat back the tears. "Eri, there was no way i was going to tell you what i was doing. For one it was dangerous to both you and me thats why i cut off all contact. I was trying to keep you from the shit i was about to wade through and I didn't want it staining your hands as well as mine." Eri just shook her head and stared at her feet "And now my choices don't mean a damn thing" Eri's head snapped up and she stared at him quizzically an unspoken question hanging in the air "You were right I knew you were going to be there because your partner was under surveillance and i was the one who was tailing him. So i knew your partner had sent you that message to your Comm Unit. And I also knew that those mercs would be waiting to ambush you there. Your partner" He paused and his heart clenched at how pale her face had gone, all the colour had rushed from her cheeks. He rushed forward and if he hadn't caught her against his chest as her knee's buckled she would have hit the floor hard. "I'm sorry you had to hear this, but your partner was the one who let the mercs know where you were."

"No, no, no" She shook her head vigorously "that can't be, my my partner wouldn't have done that." Cen's heart twisted as a dark emotion he refused to identify welled in his chest, gripping her arms she shook her. "Damnit Eri, You and I BOTH know that there was no way they would have been able to ambush you or pin you down like they had without help. And your partner would have been the only one who knew where you were going to be." Eri's body began to shake, and she dug her nails into his armor. And throwing pride to the wind she buried her face into his chest and pretended that the years had never happened. After a few minutes she stepped away and rubbed her face with her hands. "I'm going to need to hear the audio logs, but.." She paused let out a resigned sigh and sat back down on the bed. "I think i'm going to sleep for a bit i'm super wiped." She laid down and curled one hand under her pillow as she shifted to face Cen she looked at him for the first time since she'd woken up. He looked a lot older, had gotten a few new scars and the tip of one of his mandibles was missing. His attitude had changed, he wasn't the cocky young turian she'd known eight years ago, the cocksure attitude had been replaced by a quiet confidence and commanding presence. She covered a yawn and snuggled deeper into her pillow. Cen had nodded his head and just as he was about to leave he stopped as he felt her small hand grip his "Can...can you stay for a bit, I haven't forgiven you yet, and we have a lot more to talk about later.. But.." she yawned as she lay back in bed "I'd feel safer knowing you were watching my back. Cen struggled to keep his heart from racing, he stared down at her she didn't look good it was true. But if she meant what she'd said, then while there were sure to be many hardships in the future at least for the time being they had a truce.

* * *

><p>Hey you guys, i know its been forever since i updated this and to be honest i totally forgot about it. Real life sucks sometimes you know? Its been so long i honestly forgot where i was going with the original story! eheh, anyhow I decided to start writing again sorry if this seems drawn out or too fast i plan on working on it as soon as i get the chance. Anyway Read, enjoy and leave a review! I need to know what's working and whats not!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She was dreaming, she knew this just like she knew it every other time it happened. And like every other time she knew she was powerless to stop the dream no matter how much she struggled and fought. She still went through the same motions, followed the same route and it ended the same way. She was floating just outside of herself, and for that she was grateful she could watch it happen but it wouldn't be her. She clung fiercely to that belief because it was all she had. She stared with a strange detachment as her other self cautiously stepped through the carnage, the blood mixing with the chemical spray from the sprinklers. The flames had died down to a glowing ember giving the small hallway a red hellish glow. The bodies..no the pieces were strewn on the ground if she pretended hard enough she could believe it was just rubbish from the fires. She kept her eyes on the door at the end of the corridor, all she had to do was get to the door find the survivors and get the hell out of dodge. But as she stared at her face all she could think was how naive she had been... how young, to believe that it would be so simple. She could remember ever detail, the scenes etched into her memory the hot breath on her face that smelled of rotting flesh, and mold. The feel of the bodies under her back as shes pressed to the ground. Her struggles only forcing her deeper into the pile and suddenly shes back there. Her heart racing as she struggles to free herself to reach her pistol, mentally crying for someone...anyone to save her. The feel of his hand on her throat cutting off her air, her mouth opening as she struggles to breath her nails digging into his flesh. How her gag reflex reacted as he forced handfuls of the pulpy flesh down her throat how her legs kicked as she choked. How she reflexively used shock-wave to make it stop. She rolls over retching hard trying not to swallow, tears are rolling down her face as she forces herself to her feet. Walking unsteadily towards him she places her pistol under his chin and pulls the trigger. Except that's not what she really did, and when she tries to remember what she did to him she is suddenly wrenched from her dream. She sat upright clutching the sheet to her chest with her left hand, her right hand raised up in the air. A soft blue glow danced along her skin and she is shocked to see cen stagger to the ground. Turning quickly she scrabbles back up the bed suddenly terrified she turns to look around the room and panics. "Cen this...this isn't the hospital, why aren't we in the hospital cen."

Her voice nearly breaks his heart, but the expression on her face is what pushes him over the edge. He winces as his ribs scream in pain, they would be bruised to all hell but his armour had taken most of the damage from her shock wave. He keep's his voice even, and soft "Were in my apartment eri, i brought us here because i thought the hospital was too open and too much of a target." He sent a small prayer to the spirits, for patience and strength. He moved towards her slowly stopping when her eyes flashed around the room and the soft blue glow that had begun to dissipate grew stronger. "I'm really here? And not back.. there, in that room?" Her eyes were still wild but slowly grew steadier but her body was still shaking as she clutched the sheets tighter to herself, her right arm slowly slid down to her lap, she clasps her hands together tightly, trying to keep herself from shaking. "you'll stay, here with me until i fall back asleep?" even as she says she stares at her hands as her knuckles slowly turn white, her vision swims a little and she's alarmed until she blinks her eyes and two small drops of liquid hit her hands. Angrily she wipes them away fighting back her sobs, she was stronger than this dammit she couldn't afford to fall back into old habits and the urge was stronger than ever this time. To take a hit and forget about everything at least for a few hours. She clenches her hands again refusing to examine her emotions further, she digs her nails so deep into her palms that she leaves crescent shaped indents that well up with blood.

The pain helps her focus a bit clears her head. With a deep shuddering breath she inhales deeply. Savouring the pure, air circulating a room that wasn't red, smokey and littered with corpses. It was roomy, comfortable and military sparse but it felt like home. Utilitarian, unfussy it suited Cen to a T, she clung to normal and tried to force the dream from her mind. She's startled out of her thoughts as Cen wraps a house coat around her shoulders, she turns to him her hair falling into her face she has to tilt her face back to see his. She searches his face trying to figure out his emotions or his reasons. But his face is as impassive as ever, sitting this close she can smell his cologne a dark heady mixture of spices with an undertone of burning cedarwood. The smell is pleasant, and does much more to get rid of the smell from her dream. "Why-?" she begins to ask but is cut off as he lifts her up, startled she lets out a small yelp and wraps her arms around his neck. She buries her face in his neck as she feels his body vibrate from his laugh. "still afraid of heights?" she huffs prissily and tilts her head back before slapping a hand on his chest. "Put me down you giant cockatoo" As he stares down at her she has the grace to blush a bit before he smiles "As you wish" And then the cocksucker dropped her, he literally dropped her on the floor. Albeit it wasn't that far of a fall to the floor she still glared up at him rubbing her ass. "Rude" she huffed, and got to her feet, both are painfully aware of how they're avoiding a conversation of what just happened. She ran a hand through her hair again and made a face "uh,, mind if i use your shower? I really don't enjoy the day old vorcha smell" Cen laughs and jerks his head towards the washroom "Showers that'away" He moves towards the opposite door, "I went out earlier and picked up some of that shampoo you love" She smiles a bit at that, and walks to the washroom pausing she turns "I'm assuming since you have my shampoo you'll have a bag of my clothes right?" He nodded his head as he opened the door, closing it behind him he leaned against it silently until he heard the soft click of the washroom door.

Sighing he let his head drop to his chest his hands curling into fists and he slams one fist into the wall angrily. Taking a deep breath he walks towards the kitchen turning the lights on, he rummages through his cupboard looking for some tea, that they could both drink without killing each other. While the machines starting up he's pulling two cups from another cupboard when he looks up and see's Eri from her shower, wearing an oversized baggy t-shirt and bicycle shorts. He has to let out a small laugh, not many species outside of humans knew what they were called. His eyes were drawn to her waist and a memory of running his hands over the voluptuous curve of her hips the sound of her needy cries and breathy moans. And he's immediately hard, he's extremely grateful for the counters separating them at the moment. As she comes towards the kitchen he's reciting the periodic table in his head, last nights qauzar scores and his old C.O naked. He immediately regretted it, as his ardour cooled he looked up and smiled. "You hungry?" he gestures to his fridge "I'm sure i got something you can eat, if not i guess we can order in" His heart seems to stutter when she smiles at him its one of the first genuine smiles he's gotten since they've been reunited. He hands her the cup he's just poured "here, its something you can drink" He squints at the tea canister "I think" She laughs and takes the cup from him, before settling down on a chair she pulls the mug up to her face inhaling the scent secretly grateful for the warmth emanating from the cup. "Earl grey, You remembered my favourite after all these years?" She looks up at him and he busies himself with his own cup trying to avoid the questions he'd find in their emerald depths. "Do you have the audio logs?" her question freezes him, and he sighs _"of course she'd start with that immediately" _the thought of her listening to those audio logs sends a wave of rage rushing though him. And his hand curls tightly around his mug "I haven't had a chance to access them, I have a few back ups but not on me at the moment" Its the truth, or at least half of it and he's sure she knows it. Even after everything that's come between them, they're already finding and establishing a new rhythm its not the same as it was back then. But the years have changed each of them in different ways. He watched Eri silently as they both sipped their drinks in a comfortable silence, she moved with a quiet confidence she didn't possess years ago. Her biotics had grown stronger as well, and he had a feeling that in a hand to hand one on one fight he'd come out on the losing end.

He preferred picking off his enemies from afar, while she'd always preferred to get up close and personal with her targets. She always impressed him, her sheer determination to win, her drive to succeed. She was everything he'd expected and more from the great commander shepard's daughter. She'd always had a lot to live up to, her mothers legacy and being the turian primarchs daughter certainly hadn't helped matters in the turian military. He smiled, and couldn't stop the small chuckle from escaping his lips. Eri stares at him curiously tilting her head to the side before asking "what? Whats so funny?" She demands and he smiles again shaking his head "Nothing, just remembering the first time we met." She groans and buries her face in the crook of her elbow as she laughs "Oh god, not that" She meets his eyes, and grins devilishly "As I recall, you and me met doing push ups on palaven." He shakes his head "at least i wasn't the one who landed the shit duties all the time" She arches an eyebrow at him "As i recall mister you were in everything i did like a dirty shirt!" She exclaims leaning forward "and for that matter, the only reason i was giving twenty push ups wasn't because i started a fight with another initiate" The grin that comes to her lips is slow, wicked and extremely viscous as she recalls the memory "It was because I _**won**_ and the little shit couldn't handle that" She scowls into her coffee cup "Even after i left the Turian military for the Alliance military at eighteen i've had to fight for every scrap of recognition i've gotten" Her eyes narrow, and grow fierce "I had to go through **hell **on Kar'shan" He stares at her quietly, the apartment is well lit but it seems like she's wrapped in shadows with her memories clawing at her. He raps his knuckles on the counter between them to get her attention. "Come on, enough socializing lets order something and we can get started on identifying the mercenaries that attacked you, as well as the murders you were investigating" She frowns as she follows him to the living room, "What does my last case have anything to do with the mercenaries that attacked me?" She asks curiously, as she settles down into the couch sideways with her feet on the cushions. "Simple, they only started getting interested in you specifically when you got the case, what can you tell me about it?"


	5. NO new update yet

Hey you guys, sorry its taken so long for me to write this story, I PROMISE im writing a chapter today but this is just an short message im typing before work. So i'll start the new chapter at work, I'M SOO SORRY lifes been so hectic i honestly forgot about this story. Please review so far, tell me what you like, what you don't like and anything else.

love M.Y


	6. Chapter 5

Eri sighed rubbed at her temples, "yeah, about that" pausing she looks down at the cup of tea, "I can't really tell you much about it, I haven't had much time to actually look into it." It wasn't the whole truth, but even leaving a few things out made her nervous. Just because she'd gotten better at lying didn't mean she had to like it. So she drummed her fingers on the cup as she drank from it, even when the half lie caught in her throat. "You're lying to me" Cen spoke quietly each word seeming to echo in the small apartment, "I just don't know why, at this point im just about the only person you can trust with this." Eri met his eyes briefly before looking away "It isn't that simple!" She snapped placing her cup on the table when she noticed how tightly she was gripping it. Frustrated she scrubs her face with her hands sighing deeply, Eri stares at her cup on the table while the silence stretched out as she made her decision. She pushed back a lock of limp hair out of her face "Okay" She said simply, surprising Cen, he'd expected her to fight him on every step. He frowned down into his cup her mood had changed from cautiously friendly to cold and the mood in the room had changed drastically, "Okay? He asked unabled to keep the surprise and disbelief out of his voice, "Thats not like you at all" Eri shrugged her shoulder "Its not like i have any other option" she muttered as she got up, and dumped her now cold tea into the sink.

She headed toward his room, grabbing her bag as she passed it "Give me an hour, then we need to head out." Her voice faded as the bedroom doors slid shut on a soft barely audible whoosh. Cen slapped a hand to his forehead _"Great, just great"_ he muttered to himself, as he stood up and tossed out the tea he'd barely touched. Sighing he leaned back against the sink and stared at the door to his bedroom. What would it take, he wondered to get her trust again. He sighed and turned around to rinse the cups they'd used. He thought he'd gotten less arrogant, but some secret part of him was sure she'd have thrown herself at him glad to see him alive. He snorted to himself,_ "so much for that idea" _He muttered to himself, moving away from the sink, he heads to his office to grab his communicator, his side arm as well as Eri's modified pistol, he shook his head and smiled to himself. She was still modifying official c-sec equipment to meet her own standards, as he lifted the bag to put away their equipment something rattled and fell to the desk. It was a pistol that wasn't official c-sec regulation. It was an new type of pistol, but with an odd design, he tried to unload it the heat sink but was surprised when he couldn't find one. It wasn't the gun that she'd been using when he found her in the shoot out. He was tempted to take apart the gun to see what had been done or modified. Going back to the original design where you used mass effect fields to generate unlimited ammo didn't seem like the most efficient way to remake a pistol. "Curiosity killed the cat cen" Startled he whirled around and instinctively pointed the pistol down with his finger off the trigger. "Don't startle me like that, for fuck sakes" he snapped out tersly, rolling her eyes Eri walked up to him and pulled the pistol out of his hands and inspecting it pulled the barrel back till it clicked. "Its empty, its just a proto-type i'm sick of running out of heat sinks so i decided to go back to an old design."

She shrugged and tossed the pistol back into the bag. "But so far i haven't gotten far, Its an old design from the twentieth century. Im trying to redesign this pistol using modern technology." Sighing she runs a hand through her hair again before making a sound of disgust she digs in her bag and pulls out an elastic. Holding it in her mouth she pulls her hair up and way from her face, finally managing to get the elastic around her hair. "So whats the plan" Shaking out her hair she turns around to grab her bag. Rummaging around in it she pulls out a pair of pants and shimmy's into them, before pulling off the oversized shirt. She returns to digging in her bag for a shirt, the white bandages around her ribs stood out a sharp contrast to the pale tone of her skin. "Why is your skin so pale?" Cen asked trying to distract himself from her half naked form and averted his eyes "last i remember your skin was a golden brown" He busies himself with something at his desk trying his best not to stare at her waist or follow the line of her body to her firm breasts barely restrained by the sports bra she wore under her sweater. "Shows how much you know, its not like i have any time to go sunbathing you know. I've practially just lived the job for these last few years, and living on the citadel its not like there's a sun for my skin to tan." she said as she dug deeper into her bag, finally she pulled out a plain black t-shirt with the c-sec logo on the breast.

Sitting on his desk she puts on her boots, she took her time lacing them up. She could have bought ones that just slid on, but really the extra effort was always a plus. Looking up she rolls her eyes at Cen "Hey cockatoo, wanna get ready? We need to be somewhere in about two hours" Once her boots where on she pulls her foot onto the desk and rests her elbow on her knee. Ignoring the burning pain that shot up her arm she glares at him "I set up the meeting with an..._old friend, _and it wasn't easy to talk them into coming to meet us" Cen shook his head and pulled on his own shoes, before grabbing a couple of jackets from the stand beside the door. He tosses the black one to Eri "Leather, really? How much do you make that you can actually afford real leather like that" He shakes his head, "I would have thought you'd outgrown the biker bitch look years ago" he muttered, she shrugged and slid off the desk slipping the familiar leather jacket over her shoulders. "It was a gift from my mother, and I'll outgrow the look when it no longer looks good on me." She slides off the desk with a small huff she heads out to the door "Come on we're wasting daylight. Also, try not to look like a cop you'll scare the locals"


End file.
